Geno
Geno is the second of Mario's partners in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is a doll possessed by a star. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Rose Town, a Toad kid named Gaz plays with dolls of four characters: Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and a new character named Geno. One night while Mario was sleeping in Rose Town, a star came down (presumably from Star Haven, though he had quite a different appearance from the other Stars seen in Paper Mario) and possessed the Geno doll, because it looked the most powerful. The Star's real name is difficult to pronounce, so he says to call him Geno, after the doll. He was sent down by a "higher authority" because the evil Smithy had destroyed Star Road, thus preventing wishes from being granted, and Geno's mission was to find all seven Star Pieces and repair Star Road. Geno went into the Forest Maze, where Smithy's minion Bowyer was shooting Aeros to paralyze the inhabitants of Rose Town, and one of them brought him the second Star Piece. Geno told Bowyer to give it over, but Bowyer fought him. Mario and Mallow (who had the first Star Piece) jumped in, and Mario deflected Bowyer's attack away from Geno. Together, the three of them fought Bowyer and defeated him, taking the second Star Piece. Geno told Mario and Mallow about Star Road. A surviving Aero heard him say the Star Pieces were pieces of the road, and rushed off to inform Smithy. Mario, Mallow, and Geno began collecting more Star Pieces while fighting Smithy's minions. They entered Moleville Mines to save Dyna and Mite, the kids who were trapped inside. In the process they defeated the insane Punchinello and got the third Star Piece. After that, they went to Booster Tower to rescue Peach from the maniacal Booster, who was trying to force Peach to marry him. In the process, Bowser joined forces with them, "making them join the Koopa Troop" so they could help him get his castle back. After crashing Booster's wedding and returning to Mushroom Kindgom, Peach joined their team as well. Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach collected more Star Pieces, one in Star Hill, one on the Sunken Ship in the hands of Jonathan Jones, and began hunting one in Nimbus Land. After defeating Valentina, who was trying to take over Nimbus Land, they got the sixth Star Piece in Barrel Volcano by defeating Czar Dragon and the Axem Rangers. They then took the Royal Bus to Bowser's Keep and, by defeating Exor, entered Smithy's Factory through his mouth. Now that Bowser had his castle back, he wanted to leave their quest, but Geno reminded him that more of Smithy's minions would come unless Smithy was destroyed. They defeated more members of Smithy's gang. Geno did not confront any of them in particular (as Mallow, Bowser, and Peach did with the Clerk, Manager, and Director, respectively), but after beating the Factory Chief, he noticed how the production of machines hadn't halted, and realized the only way to stop all the machines and weapons for good was to defeat Smithy. After a final showdown, Smithy was defeated, and Mario got the seventh Star Piece. Geno used all seven Star Pieces to rebuild Star Road, and then left the doll's body and returned to Star Haven. He was briefly seen coming down from the sky at the end of the credits parade. Geno is like a sage figure to Mario and the others, as he knows more about Star Road than they do. In battle he has the highest speed and a high attack power, but lower defense. Special Attacks *Geno Beam *Geno Boost - Level 8 *Geno Whirl (if timed exactly right, can do 9,999 damage to enemies, Yaridovich Machine-Made, and Exor, but no other bosses) - Level 11 *Geno Blast - Level 14 *Geno Flash - Level 16 Weapons *Finger Shot - Given to Geno by Gaz in Rose Town, or bought from Moleville *Hand Shot - Can be bought from Marrymore *Double Punch - Can be bought from Seaside Town *Hand Cannon - Can be bought from Nimbus Land *Star Gun - Obtained by beating one of the six obstacle rooms in Bowser's Keep Armor *Mega Cape - Can be bought in Moleville *Happy Cape - Can be bought in Marrymore *Sailor Cape - Can be bought in Seaside Town *Fuzzy Cape - Can be bought in Nimbus Land *Fire Cape - Can be bought in Barrel Volcano *Star Cape - Can be bought from Croco in Bowser's Keep Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga A figure of Geno was the mechanical host of Star 'Stache Smash, the minigame in which Mario wins the Invincishroom. Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Partners Category:Allies